The Growing Relationship Between CoWorkers
by Valintine
Summary: Taiora. When Sora breaks up with Matt, she needs a place to live. So Tai lets her move in with him and they start to grow more of a relationship than just friends. R+R


The morning show blasted on air. Sora pulled her headset closer as she spoke to her fellow workers.   
  
"Okay do we have all lights on set?"  
  
"Yep already to go." Tai said.  
  
"All checks here." Matt called.  
  
"Okay in 5...4....3...2...1. GO!"  
  
The crowd cheered and cheered as Mimi came out in her apron smiling happily to the crowd. They all stood up and clapped there hands. Shouting her name as the applause sign shown. She waved her hand and finally reached behind her counter.   
  
"Hello everyone and I am very happy to say that we have a great show for you today. Today we will find out how to cook all different delicious pie's from around the world. I am also happy to say that we are soon going to a have a part of the show that is dedicated to you. That's right you. We will discuss matters of peoples feelings and reactions. So lets get started with our first meal called 'Blueberry Bumble Pie'."   
  
"Blueberry Bumble Pie who came up with that?" Tai asked into the headset.  
  
"I think she got it from a day care book." Matt said.  
  
"Oh don't be stupid lets just make sure that nothing goes wrong and Mimi doesn't burn anything." Sora said looking at the audience. Sora eyes traveled down to the camera and the producer next to it. Matt smiled and gave Sora a wink. She grinned and winked back. Turning around she asked the camera controller some technical questions when Tai's voice came up on the headset.  
  
"Sora I think we forgot something."  
  
"What? What could we forget?" Sora said.  
  
"Our next pie is Strawberry Crumpet." Mimi said smiling at the camera.  
  
"Strawberry Crumpet that's not in the script!" Sora started to flip through the pages. "Tai we didn't put that in the script. Matt we got a situation here."  
  
"I know I'm working on it."  
  
"Sora what do we do?" Tai called.  
  
"Uh...damnit call comercial!"Sora said. "Matt signaled Mimi to call commercial and Mimi stopped and looked at him confused.  
  
"Well we'll get strait back to the pie in just a few moments. See you after the commercial break." Mimi gave a fake smile and waited for someone to yell cut.  
  
"And....CUT!"  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Mimi yelled. A woman with a baggy outfit ran out and did Mimi make up and fixed her hair. Making sure she looked perfect.  
  
"Don't yell at me Strawberry Crumpet is not in the script!" Sora yelled back.  
  
"Okay okay fine. So what do we do now?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Go to Mimi's moment than when your done go to a different pie." Sora stomped away. She didn't like her job that much the only thing she liked was her co-workers except Mimi. She passed all the walking or running people that were getting ready to come back on air. Sora grabbed a cup at the coffee pot table and pored herself a cup. Tai walked behind her and grabbed one himself.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sora leaned back against the table and stared at the wall letting all her anger pass to it. "Hey."  
  
"You handled that pretty good."  
  
"Well what was I suppose to do. That thing we call the next Opra is a complete bitch. Strawberry Crumpet. Who ever herd of Strawberry Crumpet?"  
  
Tai laughed and leaned against the table next to Sora. "Well you handle it better than I could ever. Come on commercial break is almost gone. We have to make sure that Mimi doesn't make up another pie."  
  
The show continued and no other problems acquired. And no matter how much Sora wanted to strangle Mimi she held back her anger. Soon everyone was able to go home and rest until tomorrows next show.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora finished putting her last set of cloths in the box and closed it up with a piece of scotch tape. Pushing her hair back with her hand she sighed. Boxes were spread around the room with back marker telling what beheld inside. The were placed ontop of each other three to four at a time.   
  
Suddenly her phone rang and Sora jodged for it.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby I was just hanging around thinking of you."  
  
Sora laided on her couch. "I was just finishing packing stuff into my boxes. I cant wait to move in with you, Matt"  
  
"Neither can I sweetie. Actually one reason I wanted to call you was to tell you that we might have to delay you moving in."  
  
"Why?'  
  
"Oh some things came up and I just have to move the date a little farther ahead."  
  
"oh..."  
  
"Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah...of course that's okay.."  
  
"I have to go but are you busy Friday?"  
  
"Um no."  
  
"Okay than I'll pick you up at 8:00. Alright bye baby."  
  
"Bye Matt."  
  
Sora hung up the phone and had a disgusted look on her face. "Move it ahead!" She leaped of the couch and ran to her room her socks patting on the floor as she went. Flying across the room she grabbed some cloths and high heels. She ran out the door and grabbed her car keys.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"He said that he wanted to move the date ahead because some things came up." Sora took a sip out of her wine glass. "I mean can you believe that?"  
  
Kari shook her head, "No I cant but Matt's a nice guy. You know that!"  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." Sora paused. "But still."  
  
"Sora men have there moments. All you have to do is over power the somehow. Matt is probably doing some really important stuff so he has to push you away for once."  
  
"Do you think he still loves me?"  
  
"Of course who couldn't love you?' Kari checked her beeper for the time and grabbed her bag. "Oh I have to go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I got a date."  
  
"Oh yeah tonight's Friday right? Well I better get going to."  
  
"Call me later okay?"  
  
"You go it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm afraid I cant see you anymore."  
  
"What!" Sora yelled. She started to cry as Matt tried to tell her as easily as possible.   
  
"I just cant see you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sora, I really am. I hope you find a place to stay."  
  
"Please go." Sora said tearing her eyes out. Matt slowly got up and walked out of the restaurant. Sora watched him walked across the street and to his car.  
  
'You know that feeling where you can feel you and your late lover separate. It feels so horrible. Especially when you were so happy when you were with them. It's not fair how life works.' Sora thought. Tear after tear ran down her cheeks and her face was all red as she silently cried to herself.  
  
Sora picked up her phone and called Kari. There was no answer so she left a message. "Kari! He broke up with me! Matt broke up with me! (Hysterically Crying) What am I going to do? (More crying) Also...I don't have a place to stay....please just call me for emotional support!" Sora hung up and ran outside to her car.   
  
Not only did Matt break Sora's heart he left her homeless. You see...Sora sold her apartment and people were expected to move there soon. Sora had no choice but to find somewhere to stay and fast. She tried to think over all the people that had room for one more. Kari didn't because of her boy friend. Matt well...you know. Mimi there is no way Sora would move in with her. Tai....well actually Tai had place for a roommate and he's been trying to get someone to move in with him. Yeah Tai's place would be great.  
  
Tomorrow Sora would go talk to Tai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora went to the coffee stand in her next to her office. Sora loved coffee it realized her stress and she had allot of it. Finishing the touches Matt walked up to her.  
  
"Hi Sora," Matt said.  
  
"Hello," Sora said with no emotion.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
Sora turned to him her hair moving into her face. Brushing it away quickly she gave him a cold stare, "Just peachy." Tai walked up to get a cup of his own passing Sora and Matt. "Tai do you still have need a roommate?"  
  
"Come to think of it yeah."  
  
"You mind if I come by and see if I wanna stay?"  
  
Tai tilted his cup slightly and shrugged, "Sure I don't mind."  
  
Matt looked confused with his mouth hanging wide open, "Your going to stay with Tai?"  
  
"Yeah not like it matters to you."  
  
Matt put his arm in front of Sora and she ducked under it. Tai tried to walked pass but Matts arm was still suspended in air. Tai looked at Matt.  
  
"Matt." Matt realized and moved his arm so Tai could move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora walked into the apartment and liked what she saw. It was very big and the kitchen and living room was to die for. For a place in a city like this, this apartment was ten times bigger than Sora's old home.   
  
"So where's my room?"  
  
"Over here." Tai walked Sora to a to a wall that had a huge whole in it and had burnt stains all over it also. Sora looked at the junk that once use to be a room.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"When my girl friend moved out I got an ax and cut it down."   
  
Sora gasped not knowing what to say. "O-oh.." Turning back around she smiled at him. "When can I move in." 


End file.
